Love Story
by Rainie in Hiding
Summary: Flowing time, floating memories, attached together like an impervious melody. A story inspired by many things, tying together the severed strings. First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

RIH: My first fan fiction.

**Love Story**

**Chapter 1: Preface**

_Flowing time, floating memories, attached together like an impervious melody._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Symphony of the Rain, Wind, and Fog inspired me to write this, and I do not own that either.

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"No…"

Trembling.

"YOU WANT TO DIE WITH HIM?"

A shove.

"Please!"

Gunshots.

Red.

* * *

I longed to rid myself of this house. I wandered morosely throughout the Garden without looking at any of the flowers. They were all distastefully characterless as if trying to mock me. I turned my head and caught sight of a maid, fluttering nervously behind me. I stared into her eyes and she immediately retreated six feet away from me. I turned back to the colorless image of the Garden.

I then saw an oddity of this plain scene. A few flowers in the center of the garden were not growing perfectly straight up like the others. Father would never have permitted this. I walked closer to the center of the garden and caught sight of the reason the flowers in the center were growing oddly. A single ranunculus had sprouted from the ground, unwanted. Thus, it had grown around the flowers and strangled the stems of those around it, finally being allowed to peek out from the rest.

My eyes feasted on this red flower, so different from the others. Then I realized my breath was coming in gasps. I felt lightheaded and put my hands to my temples. Somebody was shouting something frantically and after a few seconds, I felt something sharp stabbing into my inner arm, close to where my pulse was.

Precisely when I felt the pain, my eyelids reluctantly drooped, my limbs grew weak, and my mind was wiped of all thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Defacing

RIH: Hi, enjoy. My writing needs lots of improvement. Please tell me if you find any errors in anything and I will try my best to change it.

**Love Story**

**Chapter 2: Face to Face Because of Defacing**

_Flowing time, floating memories, attached together like an impervious melody._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Symphony of the Rain, Wind, and Fog inspired me to write this, and I do not own that either.

* * *

"Skipping class again?"

"You mean class_es_."

"_Sir._"

A pair of frightening red eyes glared at the teacher, who narrowed his eyes and walked away, muttering.

"The cheek of the kid. He's going to get expelled. First it's skipping class frequently, bringing weapons to school, profanity, defiance to the teachers… hell, it's amazing that he's still _here_."

The boy clearly heard the teacher's muttering, but did not react upon it. He jerked his head so that his black-with-a-tinge-of-blue colored bangs got swept to the side. He hated it when his bangs split into an upside-down "V".

It was after the boy hopped over the fence of Alice Academy did he think upon his teacher's muttering. Of course, he enjoyed causing trouble for the school. Skipping class and vandalizing were his personal favorites from his list. However, he did not think obtaining a pocketknife and keeping it in his pocket at all times was such a capital offense. And "defiance to the teachers"? If they didn't _nag_, of course he wouldn't be defiant.

Well, the teachers didn't know about the vandalizing yet, though they immediately assumed that he did it. All the teachers avoided the boy like the plague, trying not to upset him. Almost everybody feared him. The rest of them were his friends.

This boy's name was Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

_A waterfall gracefully flows from the summit to the pool… a rainbow is shining across the pond… a field of grass… wading into the pool, the cold biting at the skin. Then, a butterfly. Fluttering, fluttering with poise, following the wind. Not bothering to fight it. Instead, flowing with it. Being one with it. Such a beautiful sight. Taking notice of such effortless beauty. _

_Then, looking closer, realizing the butterfly was dead. _

Her eyes opened. She curled into a fetal position for a moment, then sat up.

"Good morning, Lady Mikan."

The maid parted the lush curtains that were a color between celadon and tea green. The sunlight burst inside and created a gold shine on the auburn locks of the girl in bed. Her beauty would have had no comparison if it were not for her pale skin that crossed the verge of unhealthy. Her chocolate-milk colored eyes burned with intensity that contradicted the warm color of them.

Mikan nodded in response to the maid's words and her eyes immediately shifted to her night table. Of course her breakfast tray would be there. Of course it contained the same meal: a glass of milk, a pint of water, a poached egg, and an assortment of sliced fruits such as bananas and mangos.

And of course she ignored all of this and drifted down the hallway in her white nightgown.

"Lady Mikan!"

Mikan paid no attention to her as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"_Lady Mikan!_ You must eat!"

Mikan was almost to the Garden when she turned around and faced her maid who was calling her from three stories above hanging over the spiral balustrade.

With a silent sigh, she trudged up the stairs to her room, her long silk nightgown sweeping the floor. She smiled to think that her maid would have to wash it later. When she finally reached the third floor, she stared intently at the maid's dull gray eyes and pointed to the balcony.

"Certainly, Lady Mikan." The maid grabbed the breakfast tray and opened the glass doors in her room. The double doors opened to a spectacular view—that is, if you haven't seen it too many times already. The maid set the breakfast tray on the table and motioned Mikan to sit.

Mikan gazed out into the buildings in the distant, most likely bustling with life. She ignored the great estate she could see in her view in which Father owned. No, the buildings her father owned did not interest her. The forest, golf courses, ballrooms, numerous cars, and pools did not even slightly intrigue her.

Judging by the position of the setting sun in the sky, she had slept for almost a day. This was not a surprise. Whenever they stuck those awful needles into her skin, she slept for about a day or two.

Her keen eyesight noticed a really old, dirty looking car pull up on the outskirts of the Estate. She held out her hand without taking her eyes off the car. The maid was puzzled at her gesture, but deduced that Lady Mikan needed something. Mikan let out an impatient noise and put both her hands in circles and put them to her eyes. The maid immediately set out to find some binoculars for Mikan, though she was very surprised. Never had the Lady been interested with anything so much, let alone need binoculars to satisfy her curiosity.

* * *

Binoculars in front of her eyes and the maid sent away, Mikan looked intently at the group of men who emerged from the car. There were four of them. Two of them had black hair, the others had blonde. She squinted. If she was not mistaken, one of the men had taken out a lethal-looking wooden stick and was bashing their gate alarm.

They were coming to ruin their property!

Oh, this was the most fun Mikan had ever had. She was never much of a rebellious child, though she thought she herself added a healthy dose of defiance to her daily routine. Anyway, how could she be as rebellious if she could not even speak?

The auburn-haired girl had her binoculars pressed to her eyes so tightly that the binoculars most likely would leave a red mark around her eyes. But the Lady did not care, for once. She watched with amazement as one of the blonde men—no, he actually looked more like a boy—leapt across their high gates with ease. The others followed. They had ruined the Sakura's alarm so professionally that it had not made a single warning noise.

As the boys ran closer to view, she noticed that they were all wearing masks. She had never seen those kinds of masks before… they looked somewhat like mice with the long black noses. Or perhaps elephants, though she had seen neither of those animals before.

However, these young men were making a mistake. In their anxiety to get out of sight from the main house, they did not notice Lady Mikan staring intently at them through her binoculars, sitting outside her balcony. She lived a couple houses away from Father and Mother. Soon, the men were near enough that Mikan could take off her binoculars.

She smiled faintly at them as they took no notice of her and got out some cans. They disappeared from sight as they ran beneath her balcony. Then, Lady Mikan heard many spraying sounds. She widened her eyes. Whatever was that racket? Could it be what was in their cans?

Anxious to know what was going on, yet afraid to blow her cover, Mikan decided to just stay where she was. She sighed and cupped her chin in both of her pale hands and leaned against the balcony edge, bored, waiting for the men to finish their job.

She heard sounds of muffled voices from inside their masks, but her floor was much too high up to hear what they were actually saying. A few minutes later, Mikan got impatient. She left the balcony, flew down the stairs, and ran out the glass doors to see the action firsthand. The running greatly weakened her, however, and she ended up sinking to the floor to catch her breath. A maid approached her with a helpful hand, but Mikan pushed it away feebly and got to her feet on her own. She motioned for no one to follow her as she walked towards the bottom of her balcony.

* * *

"RICH ASSES," a smiley-looking dirty-blonde hair boy sprayed in orange. He giggled childishly as he threw the can over his shoulder into the long grass.

"Damn it, Kitsuneme, stop throwing your fucking cans into my shin!" Mochiage growled menacingly as he resumed his mural on the fancy building.

"What the Sam Heck are you drawing?" Koko cocked his head.

"Koko, if you end up saying one more of those Hannah Montana lines again, and I'm not _just_ talking about 'sweet tibbles' or whatever and 'say what?'…" Tsubasa trailed off darkly.

"Fine, fine. None of you can appreciate how wonderful that damn show is!"

"Koko, we. Are on. A vandalizing mission. Spare. Us." Kitsuneme chuckled, but rolled his eyes.

"Fine. So, what _are_ you drawing, Mochi?"

Mochiage stepped back and grinned at his mural. "A naked woman."

Tsubasa stepped back too and squinted at it. "Sorry man, that looks more like a bunny to me."

Mochi rolled his eyes. "Playboy bunny, get it?"

"No, seriously man. Where are the boobs?"

Natsume slugged Tsubasa in the shoulder. "Immature sissies. Get to work before we got shot by Yukihara Sakura."

Tchhh. Tchhhh. Crackle.

The boys froze, spray cans in midair. Natsume made a fast 180 head turn and locked eyes with the most intense brown orbs he had ever seen. Her skin was deathly pale and her tattered white nightgown made her look like she was a ghost. Or a zombie.

"Oh jesus mama SAM HECK!" Koko whisper-screamed, his spray can still arched over back before he froze.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked.

The girl considered him for a moment, gazing intently in his red eyes. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Then she closed it. Then she opened it again, then close. Open, close. Open, close.

The boys all thought this was the most bizarre thing they had ever seen.

"Wha--?" Tsubasa managed to choke out, staring at the girl.

The girl looked around them all with impatient eyes.

"A mute."

"What, Natsume?"

"She's a mute," Natsume repeated.

"She human?" Kitsuneme said shrilly.

The girl smiled and nodded at Kitsuneme, who recoiled even though she was about fifteen feet away from him.

"Let's go, we have to go visit another building." Natsume waved all the boys forward, ready to retreat.

The girl smirked, but her eyes seemed approving. Weird.

Natsume stole one last glance at the girl. She was weirdly pale and she seemed to support what they were doing. He shook his head casually at the ground.

"YOU IMBECILES! H-HOW DARE—"

The boys looked up with surprise and masked fear, literally. Six body guards were coming their way and gaining speed. Natsume didn't need to say anything. The boys ran like lightening: hopping over bushes, trampling white flowers, just going _forward_.

As disbelieving as it seemed, the heavy bodyguards soon outstripped them and minutes later, had them on their knees, bent down, in the grand room of the main building.

"SPEAK!" Somebody forced Natsume's head up to look at Yukihara Sakura's feet.

When Natsume did not answer, somebody cuffed his ears and he grunted in pain. "SPEAK!" The bodyguard repeated.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Natsume growled.

"Do not use that kind of language in my mansion," a serious voice said firmly. Yukihara Sakura.

Natsume looked around at his mates. He could tell they wanted to quiver with fear, but hid it well.

But seriously, what were they supposed to say? Vandalizers were not supposed to get caught. Especially red-handed.

"Speak, boys. You have defaced my beautiful palace. But especially, you ruined one of my most important buildings. That building holds a treasure close to my heart. It _is_ my heart. Am I clear?" Yukihara paced around the room.

Natsume kneeled stony-faced on the ground, showing no emotion.

"Boss. For their actions…" The bodyguard holding Natsume down growled.

"Yes. Punishments. I could throw you all in jail. I could alert your parents, I could notify your schools for you boys look like students. Such a shame. What has the current society done to adolescence like you all? But yes, I speak of punishment. I will notify the school, your parents, and the police. Butler!"


End file.
